Gotta Have You
by Pezchele
Summary: AU!pezberry in which they work in a bagel store and Santana is smitten. M for smut.


**Author: Pezchele  
Pairing: Pezberry  
Summary: I have no idea with a bit of smut at the end. AU Pezberry in which Santana is smitten and they work in a bagel shop basically.  
Notes: Ignore the stupid title. Feel free to write constructive criticism, there is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Fill-a-bagel is a real place in Jenkintown, PA. I do not own Glee obviously.**

Being a college student living in New York is not cheap, even if she is only going part time. So when Santana loses her job at macys after a balding, middle aged man that smelled like her old high schools gym grabs her ass during black friday, and she kneed him in the balls, she very quickly realizes that she needs a job now. Especially with the holidays coming up.  
It is only after four failed interviews, and two almost panic attacks that she finally catches a break and finds Fill-a-bagel.

The hours are shit, and she gets paid next to nothing, but it's better than being homeless so she accepts the job immediately after offered. The owner is a heavy set, forty year-old lady named Vicki who is so positive about everything that Santana already knows the older woman is going to drive her crazy. But money is money so Santana just shuts her mouth and smiles when she hears "This is going to be so much fun!" come from her left.

It's a simple enough job. All she does is make seven dollar sandwiches for rich, jewish women who wear way to much perfume and young business men that work at the Financial Services Corporation next door to them and always try and hit on her. She can handle it. The only shitty part is having to get up at five-thirty and then working for the next nine hours, but Vicki is nice enough and she likes most of her co-workers.

It's a couple of days after New Years when she comes to work to find out that Alison, an older african-american woman with a need to order people around and speak to you in the most condescending tone, has quit. Santana suddenly gets the urge to pop open some champagne, especially when she takes a look at their new cashier, a young brunette with big doe eyes and legs that somehow make their mandatory cargo shorts look like they could fit in on a runway.

"Who the fuck is that" she whispers to her co-worker Aisha. Aisha is a twenty-two year old single mother who Santana has befriended during the last couple of months working with her. The young mom doesnt take shit from anyone but also knows how to joke around when its appropriate so Santana befriended her quickly.

Aisha looks at her with a pointed look that says " I know exactly where you're going with this and its probably going to end up bad" but finally replies after giving a big sigh "new cashier, looks like Ms. she-devil Alison is gone for good".

"Well c'mon Ish, what's the scoop?" she asks after handing a young hipster his bacon, egg and cheese and grabbing a new order to start on. "I mean she is hot as fuck, and those legs go on for days, but I am not down if she's gonna turn out to be some crazy".

"Tisch student, her names Rachel Berry, she's nineteen, Bi-sexual, originally from Ohio, and shes trying to be the next Streisand. Santana, she seems like a sweet girl, and you now work with her, don't be a fuckwad, okay"

"Okay A. how do you know all that, B. that sounds like a pornstars name, and C. I take offense to that, I am not just some hussy that seduces randoms into her bed. I know how to be professional" Santana responds cheekily.

Aisha would be a little more convinced if the other girl wasn't currently looking their new cashier up and down, stopping to stare longling at her bronze legs, while licking her plump lips.

After showing the new employee the basics on the cash register Vicki starts to walk over to the sandwich station with Rachel in tow. "Rachel I know you've been introduced to Aisha but this is Santana. You two actually have a lot in common, you're both trying to break into the entertainment industry her in New York!" Vicki announces with the positivity radiating off of her that makes Santana inwardly roll her eyes.

"Yep, us and about a million other people here" Rachel fake whispers to her after their boss is distracted by an elderly women thats starting to complain about the amount of tuna on her sandwich.

Santana starts to smirk. "Beautiful and sassy, who would've thought I would be lucky enough to find my soulmate at nineteen" the brunette retorts as the other girl begins to blush and gets pulled away before she can respond by Vicki mumbling something about heckling customers.

Aisha begins to fake a gag next to her and receives an elbow to the ribs. "Ow you bitch, that hurt".

Santana calls out the sandwich she was working on and comes back to chat with what has turned out to be her closest friend in the city. She shifts uncomfortably before groaning. "Shut up. Was it that bad" she questions.

"I mean really San, I thought you had game. That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard" Aisha laughs out while ripping her plastic gloves of and taking a sip of the Deer Park sitting on the counter next to them.

"Its not my fault. You know I get distracted when a nice ass is in my eye-line. So really no one can blame me for my actions" the twenty year old defends with a shrug. "Not to mention the fact that miniature brunettes are my one weakness in life"

"You mean along with respecting women and having tact. I have no clue why or how you are a Womens Studies major. Its no wonder she ran away blushing" her friend back talks as a smug smile spreads across her face.

"Suck my dick. I'll have you know that If given the chance I am an awesome girlfriend. Its truly a shame that you're all up on the D, because if not I would rock your world" .

Aisha rolls her eyes before responding. "I'm good but thanks. I'll leave the pain and heartache for Rachel or next weeks girl to endure" the girl replied ending the conversation to go check for more poppy seed bagels at the back with the bakers. "By the way S, there is no way in hell you'll ever get in her pants.

Four months of getting to know Rachel and it becomes apparent that Aisha could be right. Its not that they haven't interacted. Rachel became fast friends with the other two and has even begun to join them on their nights out after work, but no matter how many times Santana has asked Rachel still refuses to go out with her which is beginning to get more and more frustrating for Santana as her feelings for the singer develop.

Rachel gets to work in the back with Santana one day when Aisha calls out to take her daughter to the doctors. Its only nine o'clock in the morning when Santana realizes shes completely fucked. Rachels singing some terrible eighties song that comes on through the stores radio station under her breathe and chopping some tomatoes into little, bite-sized pieces for an omelette.

"Wow tiny, you're really good" she breathes out, almost cutting her finger by how caught of guard she is by the shorter girls voice. "I mean I knew you could sing but why are you here? I mean you should totally be on broadway" She finishes.

"Why thank you Santana. Unfortunately there are not too many casting directors who share your views. However I am lucky enough to have a lead in Tisch's upcoming spring musical which is a huge honor" Rachel says bouncing on the tips of her toes and giving the largest smile Santana has ever seen on the young woman.

"So...can I come? I want to see you in your real element, you know away from the crazies in here." she questions and then backpedals "I mean if you don't want me to It's no biggie"

"I suppose it would be nice to have some friends there with my fathers not being able to come down. We can see if Ish can find a babysitter and I'll try and get the two of you some good seats" she responds with a little clap at the end. Santana just gives her a smile while trying not to inwardly freak out about how fast and deep her feelings for the cashier have gotten. Just the thought of seeing Rachel on the stage doing what she was made for begins to overwhelm her.

They're in line for the ladies room when Aisha turns to her, looks her right in the eyes and blurts out and unapologetic "dude, you've got it bad".

"Thanks Usher, I kinda realize that okay" she says while squeezing her thighs together. Shes had to go since the cab ride here and might not make it another two minutes.

"Well what the fuck are you going to do? This is the same girl thats been rejecting you since day numero uno" comments Aisha as she rolls her eyes at the Middle aged woman who gasps as when she lets out the curse. As if its the first time she's ever heard that word.

"I don't know okay. I mean what am I supposed to do? Shes got her mind set on being friends and thats all. " Santana grimaces. "I guess I'll just become the best friend who not-so-secretly pines after her without ever getting anywhere. Sounds like a great time" Santana sarcastically retorts over the bathroom stall, allowing a handful of strangers to listen in on the conversation.

Aisha had to leave right after the show ended because "I can't afford to stay out all night. Those bitchy little teens charge a fucking shit-load nowadays and all they do is sit on my couch and watch TV while my baby sleeps". So when Rachel gets off stage sporting wide-eyes with tear tracks coming from them Santana is the only one there to greet her. Well, Santana and every other person in the theatre that wants "an autograph from Rachel Berry before she gets famous!" Please.

After a fair amount of schmoozing with her theatre crowd the leading lady makes her way towards Santana. She has a bashful smile on her face as her friend begins to slow clap with a smirk on her face. "My, My, My. If it isn't little miss tiny, the future of broadway, according to many sixty year olds who look like they have five foot poles up their asses".

"Charming as always Santana." Rachel retorts. "Will you ever be able to seriously compliment someone without adding an insult" The Tisch student questions as she ends up right in front of the other girl. She folds her arms and cocks her head preparing herself for the witty answer thats sure to come from the woman standing across from her.

"Well sure, but wheres the fun in that" Santana asked resting her hand on the smaller girls back leading her out of the theatres glass doors. "Where are you taking me? Its already eleven o'clock at night and we have to be at work in seven hours" Rachel huffs out.

"Out. You are a nineteen year old girl who just kicked ass in your first leading role and we are going to celebrate. Rachel Berry you need to mentally prepare because I am about to give you the time of your life. In more ways than one if you stop trying to deny my impeccable charm and undoubtable sexiness" the curvy girl purrs out while winking at the other girl and throwing a hand up to hail one of the many cabs passing by the two.

"Maybe if I thought you were serious about any of your advances then things would be different, but the last thing I want is a friendship to be ruined over nothing but a quick fuck" Rachel replies nonchalantly as the two enter the cab that smells of a mixture of wintergreen air spray and vomit.

After getting over her first shock of hearing the other girl curse, which is way sexier than it should be, and the second shock that she actually may have a shot with her petite co-worker Santana finds Rachels eyes letting out a smooth "trust me Rach, if I had the chance to be with you I'd do everything in my power for it to last as long as It could" holding the singers gaze for what seemed like ages, with her heart beating so fast it starts to alarm her. Finally the taxi pulled to a stop two blocks outside of their destination. Hopping out of the cab Santana hands the driver the fair and a pretty generous tip for a broke New Yorker to give.

"You said you were going to rock my world, so what's the plan Lopez" Rachel says while nudging the new yorker as she breaks the tension from before. Santana loops her arm around Rachels and begins to drag her down the sidewalk with a determined look on her face.

"Well Berry, the first stop on tonight's destination is a little place right past that stop sign called Jerseys. We're gonna do a little pre-gaming there. You have tasted alcohol before right oh tiny, innocent one" Santana goads and immediately starts to laugh as her friend turns towards her with round eyes "Santana Lopez, I can not believe you would drag me out here, making me lose precious sleep before work tomorrow just to get intoxicated." Rachel says throwing her hands up. "Honestly I don't even know why I'm surprised, I should have seen this coming. Also we are both underage so how do you even expect to accomplish this?" Rachel rants, pulling her right arm from Santana and crossing it with her other.

"Woah who invited the crazy lady? Tiny, calm down okay. We are gonna go out tonight, and drink a little, and have fun okay? And if you don't have a bitchin' time then I promise you have my permission to yell at me tomorrow morning." Santana says placing her hands on the other girls shoulders to stop her from walking away from the conversation. "I'll tell you what, If you don't have fun then I pinky-promise I will switch with you and work upfront at the register tomorrow" holding up her polished pinky.

"You hate the register" Rachel replies in a faint voice, glancing at the other girls pinky hanging in the air between the two friends.

"yeah, but I just want you to have a good time so..." Santana finishes with a shrug and the shorter girl locks their pinkies with reddening cheeks and her bottom lip between her teeth as if she knows that drives Santana crazy. Santana starts walking again, pulling her companion with her stopping after about a minute and directs Rachel into what looks like a dive bar on the corner with the name Jerseys framing the entrance, half of it lighten up in neon, glowing onto the street.

"Santana it looks like you could catch something in here, I strongly advise you not to use the bathrooms. Or sit down anywhere to be honest with you." whispers Rachel as her slightly older partner-in-crime for the night rolls her eyes for what feels like the hundredth time that night. The bar is completely empty except for the two of them, the young asian man behind the bar and two burly, middle aged men watching ESPN and spitting pistachio shells into a glass between them. Her nose is quickly infested with the smell of cigarettes and liquor.

Rachel jumps and clutches her chest, right above her heart when the voice next to her booms out a sudden "Yo Chang, what's the deal man". She looks at the owner of the voice and sees Santana with a rare smile on her face, not the fake one she uses with Vicki, or the smirk she directs at Aisha while playing around, but a truly carefree, jovial smile that makes Rachel stare at the other womens face as the butterflies begin to invade her stomach. The smile is directed at the tall, lanky, asian man that was standing behind the bar when he looks up at the noise to see Santana. A wide smile crosses his face as he quickly glides over to the women and gives Santana a handshake while slapping her on the back. Typical.

"Jesus Lopez, where the hell have you been man" the boyish looking barkeep questions as he turns to Rachel and offers his hand "Ah and you must be Rachel, this one over here doesn't shut up about you. I'm Mike Chang, Its nice to meet you"

Rachel glances at Santana in time to see another eye roll which is ignored because of the blush that covers her cheeks. Rachel smirks as she firmly grabs Mikes hand and retorts with "Yeah she's kinda obsessed with me". Santana lightly pushes the tiny girl and whines "Both of you can suck it, because I don't like either of you."

Mike starts to chuckle as he leads the younger girls over to the bar. He hopes over it with agility that neither or the girls even posses and calls out "So, what can i get for you lovely ladies"?

"You know me Jackie Chan, gotta start out the night with a pair of tequila shots" Santana answers with a smirk. The two girls sit down at the bar, the opposite end of the two men who seem to be only focused on whether the Jets are winning or not. They aren't.

"Santana I know you wish to have a good time, but I feel the need to remind you that we have work tomorrow and you seem to have it in your mind that this isn't our only stop" Rachel warns as Mike pours them two shots of Jose Cuervo.

Santana ignores the warning and shifts in her seat to hand one of the shots to the girl next to her while thanking Mike, "Remember rach, just do the damn shot, you can yell at me tomorrow". The brunette clinks her shot glass against Rachels, and quickly downs it as her cohort rolls her eyes but follows suit wincing at the burn running down her throat.

After spending two hours in Jerseys drinking and hearing stories of what Santana was like as a kid (which is pretty much exactly the same as now but with less cursing) Rachel feels herself begin to nod off. The combination of working, no sleep, doing a three hour show and then drinking is beginning to takes its toll so after a goodbye and promises to come back and visit Mike the girls decide to head out.

They stopped drinking about an hour ago and Rachels place is only a few blocks away in New York standards, so Santana decides to walk her home and then catch a cab to her apartment. Rachel is so exhausted that she leans on Santana the whole walk home with her arm wrapped around the taller girl. Santana figures that she'll have to reschedule Rachels epic celebration night for a time she isn't about to pass out from exhaustion.

As cliche as it is, they end up on the front steps of Rachels apartment building saying their goodbyes for the night. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the time of your life. I didn't really factor how tired you'd be into the equation." Santana speaks unwrapping herself from Rachel as they stand face-to-face.

"mmm its fine." replies Rachel, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, making her look like a child "I had a really good time tonight Santana. You're a really good friend you know? Once you get past the layer of sarcasm and sexual advances" Rachel mumbles.

"C'mon tiny. Don't bullshit me like that. Friends my ass" Santana laughs out bitterly.

"Santana I told yo-"

"No okay listen, I like you, and not in a "I just wanna fuck you way" but actually, truly like you Rachel." Santana says starting to get worked up, and steps on step closer to Rachel.

"In a way that I haven't liked someone since I was seventeen and got my heart shitted on. Hell, after that I thought i would be bitter and alone for the rest of my miserable life, but then you came into work and somehow made cargo shorts and a visor adorable." The smaller girl bites on her lip trying to hide her smile, the butterflies that have been floating in her stomach all night begin to fly rampant.

"And yeah, at first you were just some girl that I wanted to bang, but fuck Rachel after four months of pursuing you, and only you, I think I deserve a little credit. I want to be with you okay" Santana exasperates, running her hand through her hair before stepping towards a sniffling Rachel again.

"This isn't me trying to get in your pants Rach. Its me trying to tell you that I'm fucking crazy about you and I can't stand not being able to just kiss you whenever I feel like It, and I feel like It pretty much all the time nowadays" the taller girl laughs out. "So I'm just going to kiss you now. Whether you like it or not."

"Okay"

"Okay"

The taller girl leans down slightly and softly connects her lips with Rachels. Hesitantly saying everything in one kiss that she hasn't yet said out loud. Pouring promises of a relationship lasting for more than one night, and begging for a chance to prove herself into one short kiss. She leans back to check her crushes response only to find a dazed Rachel cock her eyebrow and bite out "Is that all you got Lopez?"

Santana growls out before gripping the shorter girl by the waist tightly and pulls Rachel towards her while slamming their lips together and molding their bodies to one another. She lets out an embarrassingly loud moan as soon as the two pairs of lips touch but feels no shame. This is something she has been waiting for since she first laid eyes on the other girl, so she's allowed to be a little excited.

"Fuck Santana" Rachel breathes out making Santana groan in response to the second curse shes heard come from those plump lips. Santana reconnects their lips and walks the two up the few stairs the apartment complex has that leads to the front door, not once breaking apart from Rachel.

She is backing Rachel up against the wall and lightly kissing down her neck when she hears the whisper "Come upstairs".

"What" she breathes out heavily brushing the hair out of Rachels face. "Are you sure? I mean I totally want to but if you aren-"

"Santana shut up and fuck me" Rachels replies in a somewhat animalistic way before pressing their lips back together, running her hands underneath the other girls shirt, moaning as soon as her hands come in contact with Santanas unbelievable abs.

After two incidents of Rachel dropping her keys because her hands were shaking so bad and one uncomfortable elevator ride shared with the lovely old lady that always smelled like a fireplace from 3B, they spent trying not to touch each other they finally made it into Rachels apartment

"Wheres the roommate" Santana questions trying to withhold the strong urge to take Rachel into the bedroom and ravage the petite girl.

"Studying abroad this semester. She wires her half of the rent over from china"

"Oh. So what you're saying, is that you basically have your own place for the next couple of months. To do whatever your little heart desires...interesting" Santana replies with her signature smirk across her face, walking towards Rachel and grabs her hips when they are in reach.

"Well Ms. Lopez, what do you suggest I do with my time" Rachel practically purrs out as she wraps her arms around Santanas neck, running her fingers through the short hairs sticking up on the back of her neck, making Santana shiver.

"Mmm I can think of a few things" Santana replies before shocking Rachel with her strength by gripping the back of the other girls thighs and lifting her off her feet, making her smaller counterpart quickly wrap her disproportionately long legs around Santanas waist.

Santana leans up and connects her lips with the younger girls, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Carrying Rachel into her own bedroom, she parts lips from the other girl to lift the black and white, striped T-Shirt the singer threw on after her show off of her torso.

"Jesus Rach." Goosebumps spread Santana's skin as she gets her first look at the parts of Rachel she has been begging to see since their first week of knowing each other, while throwing Rachel onto her bed and pulling her own shirt off.

Santana kneels down on the bed in between her co-workers tan legs. After hastily running her hand through her now frazzled hair and kicking her pants off, She leans down to unhook Rachel's bra with one hand, a move she'll have to thank her high school boyfriend for. She runs her hands up from Rachels thin waist to her chest, starting to circle her hardening nipples, all while starting to pepper light kisses down Rachels neck. Santana pauses when she reaches the collarbone, sucking on the flesh, and begins to bruise the nineteen year olds darkened skin.

"Please baby, stop teasing" Rachel moans out from underneath the dominant girl, rocking her clothed hips upwards and pulling Santanas swollen mouth back to hers, crushing their lips back together. Rachel reaches behind her aggressive friend pulling the black bra off of Santana, while her tongue explores Rachels.

Getting the message she tears her lips away from Rachels to rip off her shorts along with a pair of lace underwear, casually throwing them behind her. "You are so goddamn beautiful" Santana pants out running her eyes over the Ohio natives enticing, now naked body.

A red tint passes over Rachels cheeks and Santana chuckles before adding "You can look me in the eyes and tell me to fuck you with no problem, but I call you beautiful and you start to blush"

"Shut up, butthead" mutters Rachel before she feels a hand running down her body before coming in contact with slick, wetness.

It instantly becomes apparent to Rachel that Santana isn't new to this as she feels the stunning, older girls lips sucking and licking hungerly on her left nipple while expertly working her up, but avoiding her clit and not yet penetrating her. Meanwhile Rachel moans out an incoherent string of curses and pleads at Santana, clutching the pillow behind her at the same time.

"Oh fuckkk" Rachel screams out arching her chest forward when she feels a particularly rough bite at her nipple and two fingers drive into her. Rachels fingers turn colorless as she clenches the pillow, rolling her hips up to meet Santana on each thrust.

Santana, overcome with the joy of finally "getting the girl" as Aisha would say, lets out a content sigh while pushing her fingers back into Rachel and curling them upward and scissoring them.

"More, please more.." is repeated like a mantra until Santana slips a third digit into Rachels tight heat with the previous two and picks up her pace. Rachel digs her painted nails into her guests back while Santana uses one hand to push Rachels leg closer up towards her chest while the other continues to press into a squirming Rachel, scissoring her fingers again. "I'm so close San, please baby" Rachel exclaims before pulling Santana back up to her lips.

Rachel comes hard with clenched hands, an arched back and bites down on Santanas shoulder. After taking time to catch her breath and get her eyesight back she turns to look to her right where Santana has flopped down, cleaning her fingers off with her tongue, smirking. Rachel feels herself practically drip at the sight.

Santana scoots forward while pulling the shorter girl in her arms, and presses small pecks onto Rachels lips and running her hand down to rest on her hips. God she is so close to being in love with this girl Santana ponders as she tucks away a loose piece of the divas hair.

"So, are we still just friends" Santana asks raising an eyebrow, tracing her thumb over the young sopranos swollen lips. "Mhh barely. What's your name again?" Rachel sasses smiling wide and trying to snuggle into the other brunette even more.

"Hilarious, really. Stop please I can't breathe I'm laughing so hard" deadpans Santana before breaking her act, a smile takes over her face when she hears Rachel respond with an upbeat giggle, interrupted by a giant yawn. "Go to bed sleeping beauty" Santana says while dragging Rachels comforter up and tucking her in. "As you have said twenty times tonight, we do have work in a few hours."

"Are you going to stay the night?" Rachel questions insecurely. "Duh, considering the fact I expect you to return the favor sometime before we have to head out to that hell hole we call work. Even if I didn't want to date the shit out of you, you better believe I'm sticking around for a little pussy-lickin'"

Rachel rolls her eyes but can't help but have a smile on her face when she sleepily retorts with a sarcastic "Yes Santana, that's exactly what a girl likes to hear from someone trying to woo her. Now shut up I need my beauty sleep"

"God all I am to you is a piece of mea-" Santana mumbles the rest out through Rachels hand thats now covering her mouth. "Santana if I promise to go down on you for an hour tomorrow will you be silent for a couple hours and let me sleep?" Rachel huffs out.

Santana wiggles her eyebrows but wisely wraps her arm around her smaller co-workers waist and doesn't say another word except for a whispered "Told ya I'd rock your world tonight" before setting her alarm on her Iphone and snuggling into Rachels back. She gently kisses the skin below Rachels ear and slips out one more comment. "I'm really glad you're giving me a chance."

Jesus. If her friends knew how soft she really was she would get her ass kicked.


End file.
